Descent
by ASongInMyHead
Summary: And so Apollo spends his night with Dionysus and Athena. Enjolras/Éponine/Grantaire.


**Descent **

Grantaire is lying on Enjolras' bed, naked but for his hat, when Éponine walks in.

"A bit warm out today, yeah?" She smirks at his lack of attire.

Enjolras, who has been leafing through papers on his desk, chuckles but does not look up. "He said he had to be 'suitably dressed for the lady's arrival'."

"I ain't no lady," Éponine tosses her own cap on to a chair.

"I am _not _a lady," Enjolras replies mildly, correcting the street girl's _argot_.

"And thank God for that," Grantaire cries happily. He pulls a bottle of brandy from the blankets and pours some for Éponine before drinking straight from the bottle. "The angels in heaven sing ballads in honour of Enjolras' cock!"

Éponine very nearly chokes on her drink as she tumbles to the bed in a fit of laughter. Enjolras frowns but his eyes are sparkling.

"Well, _I _think you look real nice," Éponine tells Grantaire seriously. "If anything, it's me and Enjolras that are overdressed."

"It's funny you'd say that, 'Ponine," he muses theatrically. Enjolras turns to face his mischievous lovers. "It was just having similar thoughts."

"Can we wait?" Enjolras asks as Éponine shimmies out of her ragged garments. "I have some urgent letters I need to write—"

"You can do that later," the now naked Éponine suggests.

Perhaps it was her wise words, or more likely her bare breasts, but Enjolras was persuaded.

He undresses slowly. If he is at their beck and call, he will at least do it on his own terms.

"Too slow," Éponine announces, straddling Grantaire who yelps in surprise. She runs her fingers roughly through his hair and crushes her lips against his. Grantaire rubs his thumbs against her nipples, moaning into her mouth.

As much as Enjolras likes to be in control of their trysts, he cannot help but feel the beginnings of arousal. He watches them together, as Grantaire's prick presses hard against Éponine's thigh and she reaches a hand down to stroke it. Suddenly unable to contain himself, he joins them on the bed. Éponine looks over at him, her eyes dark with desire and Grantaire shoots him a blissful grin.

"Apollo has descended and joined us, my dear Athena," he glances up at Éponine who still has him pinned down.

"I feel blinded by the glory," Éponine teases. She continues to stroke Grantaire's manhood with the lightest of touches but uses her free hand to pull Enjolras in for a kiss.

The gentle friction on his cock combined with watching the embrace before him makes Grantaire shiver. With an impish grin he slides away from Éponine's touch and firmly pushes apart her thighs. He presses a kiss against the dark curls between her legs before pushes his tongue into her slit. Éponine sighs and lets herself fall against the mattress. This time it Enjolras who climbs atop her, still kissing her roughly while squeezing her breasts in his soft hands.

Suddenly Enjolras rolls off her, but Éponine doesn't seem to mind, giggling away as Grantaire licks her cunny. She watches passively as Enjolras returns to his desk and slathers a cream on his erect cock.

"Turn around 'Taire," she whispers with a smile. Grantaire does so, only to find Enjolras standing before him with a raised brow. Grantaire smiles again and he nods his consent before turning back to tend to Éponine.

Enjolras lowers down and enters him from behind while Grantaire groans. Éponine rests back on her arms so she can watch them fuck while Grantaire laps at her and strokes her with his fingers. Enjolras as he pushes himself in and out, so very pleased to call them his friends and lovers, although they obviously had to hide the latter part from even their friends. He tilts his head and sucks on the side of Grantaire's throat. Grantaire lifts his head momentarily from Éponine to let out a loud moan. Éponine herself is flushed and panting and Enjolras knows their bodies well enough to realize that they are all very close to unraveling.

With a naughty grin he presses his teeth against Grantaire's skin and bites down hard enough to leave a mark. That's plenty for the inebriated Grantaire, who cries aloud and spills onto the floor. He removes his mouth from Éponine and replaces it with two fingers. Enjolras continues to pump into Grantaire, using the same rhythm that the other man is using on Éponine. He comes hard into Grantaire, stifling his voice by mashing his lips into Grantaire's shoulder. Éponine follows suit and spasms around Grantaire's fingers, her mouth agape in a silent cry.

Grantaire cleans his mess and his fingers on a rag and Éponine collapses onto the bed. Enjolras joins her, stroking her tangled hair. Grantaire manages to wriggle his way between them, beaming with pleasure and satisfaction.

"Mmm," Éponine sighs and rests her head against Grantaire's bare chest.

They lie there for quite a while, until Enjolras rises to fetch a glass of water. To his surprise, the other two are fast asleep, their hands clasped like children. He covers their naked bodies with a blanket, and pulls on his clothes to finish that letter.


End file.
